Diagnóstico diferenciado
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: JoexSora. Cuánto más sonríe Joe, más triste parece. Es uno de los síntomas de su enfermedad: Estar enamorado de la novia de su amigo.


Aunque también funciona como historia independiente, este fic es una precuela de mi fic Estetoscopio, así que también va para Japiera. Sí, estiro el chicle del éxito xD. Título alternativo: En medio de la plaza

**+.+.+**

_**Diagnóstico diferenciado**_

_**+.+.+.**_

Joe apoyó el café sobre la mesa, estiró sus brazos hacia delante, corrigió su postura, contó sus bolígrafos, escogió el más delgado y, mordiéndose el labio, empezó a escribir:

_«Proyecto de carta para Akio Naraki»_

_«Toda mi vida he querido ser médico…»_

Joe tachó con fuerza la frase, arrugó el papel y cogió uno nuevo del montón de abajo.

_«Lamento profundamente mi falta de asistencia al examen final de su asignatura que, aún siendo considerada una asignatura menor, es para mí…»_

—Demasiado sincero —murmuró. Joe trazó una diagonal sobre sus palabras, pero no cambió el folio.

«_Considero inaceptable mi falta de responsabilidad…»_

—No, no… esto es deleznable.

El teléfono volvía a sonar. Le taladraba los sesos, pero sabía que, si lo desconectaba, quien llamaba podría averiguar dónde se encontraba. El teléfono cesó, antes de lo esperado. Joe cogió aire, con la mirada puesta en el bolígrafo más grueso.

«_El pasado martes no me hallaba en condiciones para acudir al examen final de su asignatura. Adjunto a mi carta un justificante médico que informa de mi enfermedad. Espero contactar con usted lo antes posible para hablar de las consecuencias de mi falta…»_

Joe releyó la carta y se dispuso a falsificar un justificante médico, utilizando para ello la firma de su padre.

Se pasó la hora siguiente probando firmas.

Recibió tres llamadas más.

**.***.**

—Encima de no tener la más mínima sospecha de mi mentira, me pone un notable sin realizar siquiera el examen. Lo has hecho bien, Joe.

Joe se atusó el cuello de la camisa frente al espejo del baño.

—Claro, ¿cómo va a haber alumno mejor preparado que tú? No piensas en otra cosa que no sea la medicina, ¿cierto?

Abrió el armario donde guardaba los medicamentos y sacó de ahí su teléfono móvil, estaba sin batería. Lo miró brevemente y lo guardó de nuevo. Cogió un tarro de pastillas, tragó una sin ayudarse de agua.

—¿Cómo era el juramento…? «Desempeñaré mi arte con conciencia y dignidad. La salud y la vida del enfermo serán las primeras de mis preocupaciones». ¡Me lo sé! Sora tenía razón, los exámenes no son tan importantes… ni aunque sea la última asignatura del último año de mi carrera. Los exámenes son puro trámite.

Joe siguió hablando entre dientes mientras se echaba agua por la nuca y la frente. Sonrió durante un buen rato delante del espejo.

Eran sus vacaciones y no sabía adónde ir.

**.***.**

Koushiro Izumi timbró a su puerta.

Varias veces.

Joe abrió, con una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Por fin vacaciones! No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento… Podré dedicar el verano a descansar y a esperar con ganas empezar mi especialización…

Koushiro lo miró juntando las cejas.

—Me dijeron que no asististe a tu último examen.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién fue el bromista?

—No fue ningún bromista. Me lo dijo alguien de tu clase.

Joe deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por sus sienes mientras Koushiro seguía mirándole sin sentarse.

—Oh, pero mi clase es muy grande. Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta destacar… Seguro que ha sido Didi. No le hagas caso a esa chica, Koushiro, es simpática pero es una despistada.

Asintió con poca convicción.

—Está bien, Joe. Enhorabuena por tu carrera.

Joe alzó el brazo como si estuviera brindando con un vaso invisible.

—Gracias.

.*****.**

Joe probó a cambiar de lado su cabello. Lo echó hacia atrás y los mechones, desobedientes, cayeron hacia los lados, dibujando un nacimiento de pelo desordenado. Se puso las gafas y se observó sin sonreír. Estaba bien así.

—Después de todo, no he mentido. Estoy enfermo. Debería mantenerme alejado del resto de la humanidad hasta que se me pase. Quien sabe, los males del alma son los peores, se extienden más que la peste. Mi abuelo lo decía.

Poco después colocó el escritorio frente a la ventana, la dejó entreabierta. Pasó varios minutos mirando los edificios, parecía que hasta podía ver la plaza que los separaba, pero no era así. Sin embargo, veía claramente la plaza, sus bancos, su gente.

Sora.

La había encontrado allí por primera vez hacía dos años. Lucía feliz, con los ojos despiertos y el pelo tras las orejas. Vestía una camiseta algo ajustada y vaqueros.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Estudiaré en el mismo campus que tú. Y me he instalado a dos calles de aquí.

Perfecta coincidencia.

—Así podremos vernos más a menudo.

Joe asintió. Algo acababa de revolverse en su estómago.

.*****.**

«_Los primeros síntomas pueden pasar inadvertidos. Pueden hasta sentirse agradables. De pronto, y sin explicación aparente, uno se siente con mayor energía, mejor humor, todo parece posible, todo merece la pena. Esta etapa comprende un tiempo variable e indeterminado y puede intercalarse con periodos agónicos y borracheras de melancolía. Podríamos encontrarnos ante una variación de la enfermedad o una fase más avanzada de la misma, en la que el paciente no puede definir si se encuentra bien o mal, ni si mejora o empeora»._

Con Sora todo podía ser. Hasta bailar en las fiestas.

—Vamos, Joe, hasta Koushiro baila.

—¿Cuándo? Estos ojos no lo han visto.

—Te aseguro que sí. Vamos… Si no bailas, nos sentaremos, y si nos sentamos, comenzaré a beber y tendrás que llevarme a casa a rastras.

—Es que está mal… —murmuró Joe.

—¿Qué? A nadie le importa si lo haces mal. Nadie nos conoce aquí. Venga.

Que nadie les conociera no era lo que le preocupaba. Pensaba en algo que Sora no sabía. Joe se había hecho un juramento: proteger a Sora. Protegerla de otros, de sí misma y, también, de él. Porque era su amiga, además de la novia de su amigo.

Sora le cogió la mano y caminaron unos metros hasta alejarse de las sillas, ocupadas al minuto por otros.

Al principio fue incómodo. Pero la oscuridad, la música alta y su enfermedad hicieron el resto. Según su recuerdo, estuvieron horas bailando, se les daba genial, pero siempre sonaba la misma canción y se pisaron unas cuantas veces.

—¿Ves? Te dije que te lo pasarías bien.

Joe paró de reírse. Cruzaron las miradas mientras caminaban, hacían un recorrido más largo del habitual. Se situaron en medio de la plaza.

—Debería acompañarte.

—No, es aquí al lado.

—Es igual. Seguro que Yamato no dejaría que te fueras sola. Si estuviera aquí…

—Yamato haría lo que yo le dijese, ¿entendido? —El joven asintió—. Joe, no quiero que pienses que salgo contigo solo porque no tengo a nadie más. Cuando viene Yamato estoy con él, claro, pero porque no para con la gira. No eres un paño de lágrimas ni nada parecido.

Joe le dijo que no se preocupara de eso.

—Realmente me gusta estar contigo.

Joe se despidió, con el cumplido en la boca.

«Me gusta estar contigo». Las palabras siguieron revolviéndose en su oído hasta que por fin, casi al alba, consiguió dormirse.

.*****.**

Las palabras seguían en su memoria. Dibujaba garabatos, quería dibujarla a ella, pero no era un buen dibujante. Quería quedarse con cada pequeño momento. Con lo que había ocurrido, con lo que no, con sus sueños.

Soñaba con acercarse a ella, desnuda, por la espalda. Soñaba con que nunca se diera la vuelta. Y así evitar mirarla a la cara mientras se enteraba de la verdad.

Porque, por mucho que su enfermedad lo hubiera alterado, estaba mal desear a la novia de un amigo.

Joe tenía su propia ética, más estricta que la del resto. Sora no, ni pretendía fingir que la tenía. Respecto a esto, aunque Sora no fuese, lo que se dice, fiel a Yamato, Joe no la culpaba, no del todo. Era confuso, contradictorio, pero envidiaba lo sincera que era con sus deseos. Además, existía el juramento que se había hecho: jamás revelaría los secretos de sus amigos, al igual que no se revelan los de los pacientes.

—Me parece mal que os hagan estudiar ética médica —le había comentado Sora sin pudor alguno mientras desayunaban.

—Se considera una asignatura fácil, pero es muy importante.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué más da lo que piense cada uno? Es decir, ética médica es lo de clonar y esas cosas, ¿no? ¿Te puedo coger una galleta?

—¿Es que no te parece importante el respeto a la vida? —preguntó Joe con seriedad.

—Depende. —Sora se metió la galleta en la boca.

—Sora, hay cosas que no se solucionan con un «depende». Si leyeras mis apuntes, lo sabrías.

Sora agarró los folios que Joe le pasó y prometió leerlos por la noche.

—Pero, ¿no los necesitas?

—Esos son los sucios.

Sora alzó las cejas, prometiéndose que nunca mostraría sus libretas a Joe.

.*****.**

Las llamadas habían parado. Vivía en un silencio permanente. Hasta cuando abría los grifos el agua caía muda. Las gotas de lluvia que conseguían mojar sus papeles también eran insonoras.

«_La enfermedad puede mantenerse controlada. Los enfermos logran hacer su vida, continuar con sus estudios, sus trabajos, conocer a más gente. Sin embargo, su personalidad puede sufrir alteraciones, hasta sus valores pueden perder sentido»._

—Ten, tus apuntes. Sigo pensando lo mismo. No veo bien trazar una línea entre lo moral y lo inmoral. Hay cosas por encima de eso. Cuando de verdad quieres algo te liberas de todas tus ataduras. ¿O qué sugieres? ¿Que la libertad está impuesta? Eso es una contradicción.

—Es que no tiene que haber libertad en los deberes.

—Pero si eso fuera así… no hemos evolucionado solo por la ciencia.

—No se trata de eso, Sora.

Sora le pidió explicaciones. Joe no supo darlas. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, ni aun cuando se trataba de ideas de las que tan convencido estaba. En el fondo, deseaba que ella le trastocara por completo. Cogerle la mano y no soltársela, sin pensar en nada aparte de su piel.

—En fin, no me importa, dejemos el tema. ¿Quién es Di-Di? ¿Una chica? ¿Te gusta?

—¿Di-di? No me suena.

Sora le mostró una hoja de sus apuntes, en una de las esquinas aparecía escrito ese nombre, la letra era diferente al resto. Joe pensó rápido.

—Son las siglas de Diagnóstico Diferencial.

Sora le miró con extrañeza.

—Los chicos malos le decimos así.

—Los chicos malos, ¿eh?

Se rieron, mirándose desde cada uno de los extremos de la mesa con necesidad. Sus pies casi estaban juntos. Nunca se llegaron a tocar.

.*****.**

Recordó ese momento de risas mientras Sora mojaba con lágrimas el colchón. Era uno de esos días en los que la culpa la hundía.

Yamato le había asegurado que para él solo existía ella.

Para Joe solo existía Sora. No necesitaba decirlo.

Sora ni siquiera parecía estar segura de su propia existencia. Nunca la había visto así.

Joe detuvo las lágrimas parcialmente al apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Su jersey era suave, pero él tenía algo de alergia a la lana y comenzó a sentir picor. Permanecieron así toda la noche. Se despertó con parte de la cara enrojecida. No se dio cuenta.

«_Algunos enfermos pueden luchar contra los síntomas si presentan una férrea moral. Las consecuencias, no obstante, siguen siendo devastadoras. Resultando así en una necesidad que nunca pudo satisfacerse, los pacientes lo describen como "vacío"»._

Joe terminó de escribir y dejó el bolígrafo a un lado. Se asomó a la ventana. Las gotas de lluvia le mojaron la cara y el cristal de las gafas. No se inmutó. En medio de la plaza divisó un punto anaranjado.

Dejó la ventana abierta. El viento movió algunos folios y revolvió el pelo de Joe. Salió de casa sin recoger la mesa, agarró un paraguas. Se miró en el espejo del ascensor, no ordenó el nacimiento del cabello, tampoco limpió sus gafas.

Se aproximó a Sora por la espalda. Estaba sentada en un banco de piedra. Toda ella goteaba. Joe se sentó a su lado. Trató de no mirarla, pero lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus labios agrietados, el pelo sobre la frente. No sonreía, ni pretendía hacerlo.

El bulto de su vientre ya era evidente.

—Hola, Joe. Tengo una buena noticia. Yamato va a dejar las giras, por el bebé. ¿No es genial? Traté de llamarte para decírtelo, pero no contestabas.

—Sora…

—¿Qué?

—Toma mi paraguas, puedes enfermar.

**.+.+.+**

**Aquí la autora**: No sé si hay partes que necesitaban más explicación, quizá por el hecho de que algunas cosas se expliquen mejor en Estetoscopio. Por recordar: Sora se quedó embarazada de Yamato pero la relación no mejoró. Cuando Joe supo del embarazo, dejó de ir a clase y faltó a un examen (de ahí el principio). Sora había sido infiel con otros, pero nunca con Joe, a él lo veía demasiado moral como para corromperle.

Otra cosa: A veces se me ocurren historias dentro de otros fic pero acaban tomando vida propia. Esta vez fue al revés, la historia acabó pegada a Estetoscopio. Espero que no fuera molesto.


End file.
